un san valentin muy especial
by Saku.Shao
Summary: shaoran se en medio de un dia de san valentin en el que recibe chocolates no solo de sakura sino tambien de sus otras amigas


mas de 6 meses ha pasado y shaoran regreso de china cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo a sakura en el aeropuerto antes de partir a su pais, y pronto retomo sus actividades en la escuela junto a sakura y en este momento su relacion pasa por el mejor momento, sin embargo un evento se acerca y shaoran no tiene idea de lo que le espera.

durante la hora del almuerzo se encuentran sakura y tomoyo junto a sus amigas rika, chiharu y naoko y tambien estan acompañadas de meiling quien decidio terminar de cursar sus estudios en japon con permiso de sus padres...

sakura de vez en cuando debes comer con tus amigas, despues de todo nadie te va a quitar a shaoran tomoyo no digas eso que me da pena!, no tienes por que avergonzarte sakura es lo mas normal del mundo ya que estas enamorada, cierto chicas, claro claro tomoyo tiene mucha razon sakura estamos felices de que ustedes se lleven muy bien, si tan solo yamazaki me prestara atencion...algo me dice que yamazaki nesecita un empujoncito chiharu y no que siempre le aprietes el cuello, decia rika solo nesecitas buscar el momento adecuado para atraparlo, ahora que recuerdo se me ocurre una idea genial decia naoko, muy pronto sera san valentin la epoca perfecta para declararse al chico que les gusta, si me parece genial la idea decia meiling sakura estoy segura que shaoran estaria feliz de que le des chocolate, no no no me daria mucha verguenza meiling no me veo dandole chocolates a el es que me da verguenza, como dices eso sakura no se supone que son novios es lo mas normal y claro seria la primera vez que darias chocolate pero es que, sakura meiling tiene razonen lo que dice deberias darle chocolates a shaoran el estaria feliz...saben a mi se me ocurre una idea genial decia naoko por que no le damos entre todas chocolates a shaoran y la que se le ocurra la manera mas original para darle el chocolate almorzara con el a la hora del almuerzo despues de san valentin, queeeeee como se les ocurre tal cosa decia sakura que es lo que pretenden ustedes quieren robarme a shaoran? por que te molestas sakura despues de todo no vas a darle chocolate a shaoran decia tomoyo pero es que pero, ah esta bien lo hare no crean que voy a perder con ustedes ya veran shaoran sera feliz con mis chocolates.

yamazaki que haces oh shaoran como estas, muy bien gracias por preguntar y bien te noto muy pensativo pasa algo me extraña que lo preguntes shaoran acaso no sabes que fecha es mañana, ummm creo que mañana sera 14 de febrero pero que tiene de especial, por favor shaoran es increible que no sepas nada, acaso debo saber algo hay hombre yo me imaginaba que estarias feliz por el dia de mañana y mas por que sakura y tu son novios eh si gracias por recordarmelo, aun no lo sabes si me haces el favor de explicarmelo lo entenderia, bueno que mas da, mañana es dia de san valentin el dia que las chicas le dan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan y estoy seguro que recibire chocolates de chiharu por eso estoy feliz, asi que de eso se trataba ahora lo entiendo todo, entonces era por eso que sakura estaba tan rara, debes estar feliz por eso, recibir chocolates de tu amada sakura, bueno no te negare que me sentiria complacido por ello y seria la primera vez que los recibiria no puedo esperar a mañana.

finalmente llega el dia de san valentin y la escuela se encuentra sumergida en un dia muy especial para los chicos y chicas de la escuela y tambien de un agradable aroma a chocolate que recorre los pasillos de la escuela...

hola tomoyo, hola shaoran has visto a sakura, me parecio verla en la azotea hace un rato bueno muchas gracias voy a buscarla, shaoran espera nesecito entregarte algo...toma en este momento shaoran quedo de piedra fente a tomoyo, solo son chocolates por agradecimiento no te hagas ideas raras, si tienes razon ya me estaba preocupando si eriol se entera de esto me convierte en sapo, shaoran no exageres el no haria algo asi, si tu lo dices tomoyo sin embargo no quiero arriesgarme, bueno tomoyo te dejo y muchas gracias por los chocolates.

mas adelante shaoran se encuentra en la azotea pero no encuentra a sakura por ningun lado pero lo que si encuentra es una extraña carpa en medio del techo por lo que decide investigar de que se trata, cuando asoma la cabeza para ver que hay dentro da un brinco del susto por lo que aparecio abruptamente frente a el, antes de darse cuenta se encuantra a una chica con sus dos manos delante de el sosteniendo una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, esto es para ti shaoran kun, naoko que es lo que pretendes con todo esto, solo pretendo ganar la apuesta, que apuesta es algo que no necesitas saber espero no te hagas ideas raras, si lo se por cierto has visto a sakura, sakura...me parecio verla en el gimnasio hace un rato, bueno gracias por la informacion.

ya en el gimnasio y sosteniendo dos cajas con chocolates se encuentra shaoran mirando de un lado a otro sin encontrar a la persona que esta buscando sin embargo se encuentra con una escena que no esperaba ver frente a el se encontraba chiharu estrujandole el cuello a un pobre yamazaki quien contrario a lo que parezca se encontraba muy sonriente sosteniendo una caja de chocolates mientras una muy enojada chiharu se encontraba estrujandole el cuello hasta mas no poder, acaso no entiendes lo que significa que te de chocolates no es algo para que empieces a decir mentiras sobre chocolates que se daban en el antiguo egipto...por que me tomo la molestia de darte chocolate cuando no lo aprecias te matare si no me agradeces y mucho menos te voy a perdonar que olvides el dia blanco, en este momento a shaoran le colgaba una gruesa gota en la cabeza al ver el espectaculo frente a el...eto lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estan haciendo solo me gustaria preguntarles si han visto a sakura, sa ku ra es ta, habla claro idiota, chiharu si dejaras de apretarle el cuello podria hablar mejor, oh tienes razon gracias shaoran pense que moriria, y bien sabes donde esta sakura, me parecio verla en salon de clases, por dios acaso se me esta escondiendo.

ya en el salon de clases shaoran busca por todos lados y no encuentra a sakura asi que mira en el siguiente salon y lo que encuentra lo deja perplejo, era rika y el profesor terada alli alcanza a escuchar algo de lo que ellos hablan, lo siento señorita sasaki pero no puedo aceptarlo yo no puedo tener amorios con mis estudiantes ademas de eso usted es muy joven y se que encontrara a alguien que si la aprecie y reciba gustoso esos chocolates...

sin escuchar mas decide retirarse del lugar y reaunudar su busqueda, donde rayos estara sakura y por que recibo chocolates de otras chicas y no los de sakura no es que me desagrade pero por que no puedo encontrar a sakura, tendre que usar mi tablero para localizarla...no, no es necesario usar magia para esto puedo encontrala facilmente solo debo seguir buscando, oh alli esta meiling, meiling meiling ah que bueno que te alcanzo que te pasa shaoran te ves un poco agitado que pasa, es que quiero preguntarte algo has visto a sakura, ohhh acaso se pelearon? dejate de bromas y dime la has visto, ummm me parecio verla cerca de los vestidores ya que las porristas terminaron su practica, gracias meiling ira hacia alla, mientras shaoran iniciaba su camino hacia los vestidores termino abruptamente en el suelo cunado se dio cuenta se encontro a una meiling agarrada a sus piernas, meiling que haces por que me tiras al suelo de esta forma, es que se me olvido darte algo toma, meiling crei que ya habias aceptado mi relacion con sakura no hay necesidad de hacer esto, solo tomalo no es que me este haciendo ilusiones contigo se muy bien mi lugar has de cuenta que son chocolates por agradecimiento solo eso se muy bien que solo tienes ojos para kinomoto y no para mi, meiling lo siento mucho no queria herirte, ya lo se solo vete de una vez y busca a kinomoto ella te espera.

despues de su conversacion con meiling shaoran se encuentra cerca de los vestidores y comienza a buscar a sakura pero no la encuentra, de pronto escucha una voz en su espalda que dice su nombre, shaoran no esperaba verte por aqui pense que estabas en el salon y ya dirigia hacia alla cuando te vi, sakura que bueno estaba buscandote hace rato, y por que me buscabas acaso necesitas hablar conmigo, bueno si te estaba buscando, y para que me buscabas bueno lo que pasa es que...shaoran yo tambien queria hablar contigo, veras sabes que dia es hoy, el dia de hoy bueno se supone que es san valentin y es cuando las chicas le dan chocolates a los chicos al menos eso me dijo yamazaki, sabes el dia de hoy, shaoran esto es para ti, sakura de verdad los hiciste para mi, bueno como te lo digo shaoran han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, las cartas, el juicio final, el cambio de las cartas, las pruebas de eriol, tu viaje a china, tu regreso, solo queria demostrarte cuanto te amo, en estos chocolates que hice para ti los hice con mucho cariño para ti por que significas todo para mi me has ayudado muchas veces incluso cuando estaba en peligro, sufri mucho cuando te fuiste pero me alegre cuando volviste, siempre te he querido decir cuanto te amo y este es un dia especial para demostrartelo...te amo shaoran, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz sakura yo tambien te amo, mas de lo que te iamginas.

fin


End file.
